


[Podfic of] Learn to Fly / written by devilsduplicity

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/692748">Learn to Fly</a> by devilsduplicity<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:11:49</p><p>Lucifer holds Sam hostage at a strange hotel. It's not as bad as Sam thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Learn to Fly / written by devilsduplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learn To Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692748) by [devilsduplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dxgjk3q368nbbkr3a70lunjzxxqsgmqm.mp3) | 11.2 MB | 00:11:49  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ra6cksiy4bze7zo9oik6m9b1stziyn6h.m4b) | 10.9 MB | 00:11:49  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/learn-to-fly).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
